NVSC Betting Odds 12
, Denmark |presenters = Lise Rønne Casper Christensen |host = |opening = Semi-final 1: Robot dancers by Nick Jeppe Semi-final 2: Aura Dione performing an acoustic version of "In Love with the World" Grand Final: Amaranthe with "Drop Dead Cynical" |interval = Semi-final 1: L.I.G.A performing a medley of their songs "Julia" and "Skylder dig ik' noget" Semi-final 2: Emmelie de Forest and dancers performing "Only Teardrops" and "Rainmaker" Grand Final: Maria Lucia Heiberg Rosenberg performing "Lad Det Ske" |map year = 12 | col1 = #22b14c | tag1 = Finalists | col2 = #d40000 | tag2 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final | col3 = #ffc20e | tag3 = Past participants that did not participate |entries = 48 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Tasmanian Devil" |nex = 13 |pre = 11 |size = 300px | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y|image = }} North Vision Song Contest 12, often referred to as NVSC 12 was the 12th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It took place in , Denmark following the country's victory in the eleventh edition. chose the in to host the edition while Lise Rønne and Casper Christensen were selected as the presenters of the contest. Forty-eight countries participated in the edition with both Belgium and Spain returning to the contest after last taking part in the tenth and ninth edition respectively. There were six withdrawing countries from the edition: Algeria, the Czech Republic, Estonia, the Faroe Islands, Montenegro and San Marino. Slovenia and Estonia were not allowed to participate due to missing out the deadline. The winner of the edition was Israel with the song "Tasmanian Devil" performed by Kokoro which gathered 158 points. For the first time in the contest, the first and second places were tied. Finland finished as runner-up after the tie-break while Slovakia finished third. Norway and Switzerland got the fourth and fifth place respectively. It was the first time since the third edition that the top 5 did not consist of any big 5 countries. From the big 5, only Ukraine and Poland achieved a top 15 place while the rest countries were in the bottom 6. Location Herning is a Danish city in Region Midtjylland, on the Jutland peninsula. It is the main town and the administrative seat of Herning Municipality. Herning has a population of 47,765 (1 January 2014) including the suburbs of Tjørring, Snejbjerg, Lind, Birk, Hammerum, and Gjellerup, making Herning the 11th most populous urban area in Denmark. Herning was established at the beginning of the 1800s during the period of heath reclamation. This period of time resulted in a growing population, and a demand for products and services to the new farmers in the area. Herning came into existence as a center of commerce for the area. Later on, Herning became known for the textile-weaving industry that developed in and around the town. This industry was once Herning's principal economic activity: today, the town enjoys a diversified industrial base. Herning became a market town in 1913. Herning has twice, in 1965 and 2003, been awarded the title of Danish City of the Year. Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off on 20 December 2014. The first two cities that applied to host the contest were Herning and Copenhagen. Herning submitted Jyske Bank Boxen as their venue for the contest with a capacity up to 15.000 people. Jyske Bank Boxen had already tried to host the contest in the fifth edition but lost against Atletion. Copenhagen chose DR Byen with a capacity up to 8.000 people. In case this venue gets chosen, the concert hall would be enlarged by a giant tent, just in front of the DR Headquarters. Two more venues were revealed the next day, on 21 December 2014. This time they were both from Copenhagen. The first venue was the Forum Copenhagen. The venue can hold up to 10.000 people, depending on the hall setup. The second venue was the KB Hallen which can host up to 5.000 people in the contest setup. The hall was damaged by a fire in 2011 and is curently closed. If this venue will be chosen, it will be reopened and enlarged in order to offer the best quality in terms of sound. On 22 December 2014, it was revealed along with the hosts of the edition that the contest will be held in Jyske Bank Boxen, located in Herning. The city won over the capital of the country which had applied three venues to host the competition. The local Town Hall was worked to make Herning a "Northvision Village" where fans could accomodate, eat and relax during their trip to Denmark. Key }} Host venue Format Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 26 December 2014 at the Scandic Regina Hotel in Herning. As the pre-qualification round would start after the draw, the spots for the pre-qualification round qualifiers were drawn first. The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Andorra, Denmark and Poland were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while France and Ukraine were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest of the thirty-four countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order draw The draw that determined the running order of the edition took place on 5 January 2015 in Herning. Two countries from each semi-final and a big 5 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). Kazakhstan and Israel got the wildcards from the first semi-final, Tunisia and Ireland got the wildcards from the second semi-final while France got the wildcard of the big 5. During the running order draw, the semi-final of the pre-qualification round qualifiers were also determined. The running order draw for the semi-final qualifiers took place after the results of each semi-final with each of the qualifiers drawing their starting position. Participating countries Forty-eight countries participated in the edition. Belgium returned to the contest after last taking part in the tenth. Spain also returned to the contest after initially confirming their participation for the eleventh edition and later withdrawing. Six countries withdrew from the contest; Algeria, Czech Republic and Estonia due to financial issues while the Faroe Islands, Montenegro and San Marino gave no reason for their withdrawals. However, Montenegrin broadcaster reported that it is likely that the country will return to the next edition. Slovenia did not state anything regarding their participating and were later forced to withdraw due to missing out the deadline. Results Other countries Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Forty-eight countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : On November 23, Canal Algérié announced that Algeria would not compete in the 12th edition due to financial difficulties. * : The broadcaster announced the country's withdrawal due to financial issues on December 17. * : NBU gave to ERR extra time to decide if they would stay to the contest. ERR announced on December 22 that the country is withdrawing due to lack of sponsors. * : It was confirmed on November 26 that the country would be withdrawing from the contest. The broadcaster did not point out any reason but it is possible that a recent cut in the funds lead to this decision. * : RTCG stated no reason for withdrawal, but said Montenegro is likely to return in the thirteenth edition. * : On November 21, SMRTV confirmed the country's withdrawal from the contest. * : The country was ejected for missing the confirmation date. External links * Forum Category:NVSC